The Adventures of Duraldo
by Max Bowen
Summary: The Adventures of Duraldo is set in the world of Everquest, but 60000 years into the past in a completely different parrallel universe. He is on a quest to collect the 9 artifacts of Metallicasto to gain ultimate power.
1. Chapter 1: Training Day

Chapter 1: Training Day  
  
"Hello Duraldo!" Said the ninja elf master. "My name is Kantochihi, and I am going to train you in the arts of being a Cloud Ninja!  
  
"I don't need no training, I am already one!" Duraldo said.  
  
"Lies, can you eat yourself?" Said Kantochihi.  
  
"Can a liar not lie? Can a deceiver not deceive? Oh what a web of trickery you have weaved, I do not need this training." Replied Duraldo.  
  
"Duraldo...You'll never succeed with that attitude," said the ninja elf master.  
  
"I do not need attitude, I have this!" shouted Duraldo.  
  
And Duraldo pulled out a sword; it was none other than the Penetrator! This weapon was crafted in the depths of the Oceanity Mountains, far off in the lands of Santastica. It has the power to penetrate anything, for any reason, and it also has the useless power to make water in to sand. But nonetheless, it is a weapon to be feared!  
  
Duraldo's eyes looked at Kantochihi, Kantochihi knew what was going to happen.  
  
"How did you get that Duraldo?!" asked Kantochihi.  
  
"I got it....from your father! Zantaohcihi!!" answered Duraldo.  
  
Kantochihi was angry, Duraldo had killed his father and master, he took his sword, the Rubber, which was named for it's ability to bounce off arrows, and thrusted it toward Duraldo's direction. Duraldo quickly dodged him, stabbed him in the leg, the took out the Penetrator, stabbed him in the back, then proceeded to stab him in the back of the neck. Kantochihi could not stand anymore, he fell onto his knees.  
  
"Triple...Penetration! You have gotten stronger... Duraldo... you...have learned... well...alas, you are the master of that sword, there is no one left to stop your conquest...I hate life." Then Kantochihi, fell forward, and a pool of blood surrounded from underneath him. Kantochihi was dead.  
  
"Why did you kill him Durlado?" said a female voice from behind.  
  
"Why didn't I kill him earlier? He has something I want, his Ring of Intense Gusto. This ring will give me Gusto like no man has ever seen", replied Duraldo.  
  
"But all you do is kill Duraldo! And it gets me wet and scared every time you spew their blood!" said the girl.  
  
"Well, don't stand too close next time, and you'll stay dry." Duraldo alleged. "But, part one of this incredibly intense mission is complete, I just need the next artifact of Metallicasto. Which is the necklace of Pure Piraticy. This necklace is supposedly gives you the dexterity of a pirate, without the drunkenness. It also has the useless power of making girls dance for no reason. But I have no clue where it is. I need all 9 pieces to have a Penetrator suit. Which will allow me to penetrate even through the deepest caves in the world!"  
  
"But why? Is there no reason?" she said.  
  
"Look Juralda, you don't understand how much ultimateness this outfit has. I will gain riches! Now, set up camp! We head out for Oceanity Plains tomorrow, on to the continent of Grass Pirates!"  
  
Duraldo could feel the Gusto inside of him, it was flowing well, he wanted to try out his new powers. He walked off a little west of the camp, and found a Snake Deer running around. He concentrated his Gusto powers hard, then suddenly he heard a voice.  
  
"WARNING! DEER WILL EXPLODE!"  
  
And without warning, the deer caught on fire, and exploded into a bowl of dear chunks. Duraldo was pleased, this power could be quite useful. But it also came with a negative side effect. Duraldo had grown a third arm in the process. So he took his sword The Penetrator out, raised it up, and penetrated right thru the bone of that arm. He walked back to the camp without saying a word. Leaving a trail of blood behind him, he took it like a man. He now knew that the power of the Gusto could not be used lightly, and one must be considerate of the consequences to using them. Perhaps he'll find the answers as he discovers the other artifacts. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Cove of Undesirale Desire

Chapter 2  
  
The Cove of Undesirable Desires  
  
Duraldo woke up, and emerged from his tent; the sun was glowing with vigor. His left side still hurt from where the extra arm emerged. But he would continue on with his journey, nothing would stop him from the ultimate goal. Duraldo checked his map, currently he was staying on the Mountains of Pure Anger, where his former master lived and trained his students. Over yonder to the west, he could see the Oceanity Mountains, and over that mountains, laid the Oceanity Plains, there the Grass Pirates lived attacking wandering merchant caravans.  
  
Duraldo looked down the mountain, it was pretty tall, he noticed a small cove near the bottom, by the time they got to the bottom, it would be nightfall, and they would need a good place for shelter, he just hoped that it was a safe place.  
  
"Juralda...how far do you think we are from the ground?" asked Duraldo.  
  
"Ummm 2000 feet?" replied Juralda.  
  
"Incorrect. You have failed to impress me. We are at exactly 2312 feet, how do I know this? Simply by counting the starts, have you not learned anything from my training?" asked Duraldo.  
  
"Shut up Duraldo, seriously, stop this crazy act, you have the ring of Gusto, lets go home! Back to Kelethin!" replied Juralda.  
  
"Kelethin is no more, I slayed them all before coming here. My goal will become a reality soon enough, and as for you, I do not need you anymore, you irritate me." Duraldo said.  
  
Duraldo lifted his left leg, and extended it into Juralda's chest, knocking her  
  
off her feet and down the mountain.  
  
"No more.." said Duraldo as he spit down the mountain.  
  
Duraldo gathered his equipment, and packed it all together before heading down the mountain. Duraldo started down the mountain, it would be several hours later before he would reach the bottom of the cave.  
  
Duraldo had made it down the mountain with little effort, but he was exhausted, the nearest town was the town of Mandosticaloti, he has visited that town many times during his adventures and was considered a friend to the townspeople, but that was about 30 miles away, and the sun was setting fast, he wouldn't make it. So into the cove he went. As he swam deeper into the cove he noticed a small light in the distance, of which appeared to be a flame.  
  
As Duraldo stepped into the cave he noticed the light was of a campfire, there  
  
was a flag next to it, he noticed it immediately. It a small fish with a flaming  
  
arrow in it's mouth, the symbol of Kantochihi.  
  
"Hello Duraldo. I have foreseen that you would come here, and indeed the fates have been honest to me. I have come to avenge Kantochihi's death." Said an Iskar as he approached from out of the shadows. "I was Kantochihi's student, he was teaching me great things about being a Cloud Ninja, and you Triple Penetrated him, you Triple Penetrated an old man for no reason other to get his ring, you disgust me."  
  
"Heh, you'll be joining him soon you lizard freak." retorted Duraldo.  
  
"Do you know where we are Duraldo? We're in the cove of Undesirable Desire, no one truly knows what happens here, but people say it's where your worst fear comes true, you're about to meet Kantochihi! Draw your sword!" yelled the Iskar.  
  
Duraldo drew his sword, as the Iskar charged at him and did an overhead swing, Duraldo blocked the swing, swung it around at the Iskar, whom parried the attack. Duraldo did a backflip onto a rock.  
  
"Well now, you are proving so far to be even more stronger than that old man, he  
  
must have trained you well. What is your name boy? And I invite you to end this confrontation and join me on this quest!" shouted Duraldo.  
  
"My name is Itakki. Are you serious? You want me to join you?" asked Itakki.  
  
"No, not really, I was just gonna kill you tonight as you sleep, guess I finish you off now" answered Duraldo.  
  
And just then Duraldo leaped into the air, and did a flip over Itakki. As he landed he stabbed him in the back with the Penetrator.  
  
"Nooo!!! Penetration from the rear.....the worst kind!" coughed Itakki. "I have failed you Kantochihi, forgive me...I... under...est...i...mate..d...him...."  
  
Itakki was no more.  
  
Duraldo laid down his equipment, and set up a small mat for him to sleep on. Duraldo now laid there thinking, that it was just another battle that he had won, or maybe...it was just the beginning of a bigger battle. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Mandosticaloti massacre

Chapter 3  
  
The Mandosticaloti massacre  
  
Duraldo swam up to the shore, recounting yesterday's events, the slaughtering of his sister, and the Cloud Ninja student filled his mind. When would the killing end? This was a query that Duraldo would ask himself many times, but he was certain, that the killing would always continue, until he had the Penetrator Suit. It was bright morning, and the fields of Karana were bright and exuberant, animals grazed the fields. Mandosticaloti was getting nearer, and he would be able to purchase a grand meal. Many people laughed at Duraldo for his dreams, and those who did, ended up headless.  
  
Many hours past as Duraldo traveled the merchant trail that has been paved by other merchants and slaying anyone who looked at him. Why did he do this? The correct question was why didn't he? Duraldo feared that when people looked at him, they were trying to read his thoughts. During the journey from the cove to the town, bandits attacked Duraldo, these bandits wanted simply wanted to band it together and rob him. Duraldo single handedly killed every single one of them without so much as to dropping a sweat, Duraldo was feared indeed.  
  
As Duraldo entered the town he saw many new faces, as well as some familiar ones. He noticed that many of the townspeople were running away from him, Duraldo didn't even know he had his sword out. So he put the Penetrator back in its sheath. And headed to see his old friend, Latoz, that worked at the local bar. Duraldo stepped into the tavern with a small grin on his face, he hasn't smiled like this for a while.  
  
"O...my, well by Karana's thunder!" shouted the barkeeper Latoz. "I haven't seen you in years! Rumors had it that you were dead! Wow! Have a seat old friend, I'll cook you something nice!"  
  
"Hello Latoz, you look like you've been keeping well." Said Duraldo.  
  
"I've had better days, what brings you back to Mandosticaloti? You got a hit here? Hehe, kidding, I know you're out of that business" said Latoz  
  
"I'm here on my way to the Oceanity Plains" said Duraldo as he pulled out his sword. "Do you want to know why?"  
  
"You know I don't. I know you kill people who ask questions" said Latoz.  
  
"Indeed. That is why I am going to tell you, I'm going to slay all those Grass Pirates, and get the necklace of Pure Piraticy! And then, I'll collect the other artifacts of Metallicasto!" Duraldo raised his sword at pointed it at Latoz. "Sorry old buddy, but because I spoke of my plans, everyone in this town must die. I cannot let you or anyone else live...."  
  
"Duraldo! Why?! This is ridiculous! Stop and think rationally! No one cares what you plan to do!" begged Latoz.  
  
"I do not care old fool, I just want you to all to die" as he delivered his ultimatum to the town.  
  
Duraldo swung his sword at Latoz, and he fell, and then moved on to the rest of the bar, very little challenge arose from the drunken townsfolk that could barely comprehend what was going on. Duraldo got a torch, and started setting the town ablaze, and slaying anyone who got in his way. The town militia was the only people to stand up to him...  
  
"You! Duraldo! Prepare to be arrested! Surrender your weapons and we will promise a painless execution!" shouted the leader of the militia.  
  
"You call this puny thing a militia? The six of you couldn't kill a griffin!" shouted Duraldo "No. How about....you all die? Sounds fair to me, now prepare to get penetrated. You'll die pretty quick, and hilarious for me."  
  
Duraldo charged at all six of them, quickly swiping at one and running to the next one, they all fell within a matter of seconds. Duraldo simply stood above their corpses and laughed. He walked away slowly from the burning town knowing he had done the right thing to protect himself. Then suddenly he heard a sound, the sound of a horse running to the west, towards the Oceanity Plains. He let him going thinking it was nothing...but he will soon realize the error of his way.  
  
"Sir!" said the pirate. "My lord, we have a pirate in the sales and distribution division with disturbing news, he says you're in danger, he sounds very serious about it too."  
  
"Allow him to enter" said the King Pirate.  
  
A small, puny looking pirate entered the thrown room in a very nervous matter.  
  
"Hello, my lord, I have some startling news. A man is coming; to kill you, well to kill all of us!" said the merchant terrified of what he saw.  
  
"A man you say? He will fall before my dagger" said the King Pirate.  
  
"No...without disrespect my lord, but this man, he took out an entire village, and took out the lead members of the Mandosticalotian militia! By himself, and without even suffering a single scratch! This is no ordinary man...he seems like that of a demon! Also, my lord, he knows of the necklace, he is coming specifically for the necklace. He wants all the artifacts of Metallicasto!"  
  
"...."  
  
The Pirate King stood up and walked to the end of his towering castle that overlooked the plains.  
  
"These artifacts were giving to several different people across this world, no one really knows how many there are, some say 7, some say as many as 20 each possessing their unique power. This was back when it was called 'Norrath'. But after the Great Wars, people call the world 'Santastica', which means 'Peace' in old Elvish. God bestowed these artifacts to us, as he did not want to keep them in the over world in fear that it would get to the wrong hands. You pirates were sworn an oath to never mention the necklace, and none of you have because I would have found out by now. Now I will protect this necklace, Duraldo can pry it off my dead cold hands!" shouted the King Pirate. "Colonel! Inform the man to ready the guns and cannons on our fort. Prepare the archers and infantrymen! Tell them to fire anyone who isn't wearing our green and black outfits! Fire to kill! And merchant boy!"  
  
"Yes...yes my lord?" asked the merchant quivering in fear.  
  
"Take this key, and sound the alarm, prepare to defend this fort with your life!" ordered the King Pirate.  
  
"Yes sir!" answered the merchant.  
  
A man was going to attack the Oceanity Fortress alone, the King Pirate had doubts that this would be necessary, but when it comes down to the artifacts he did not want to take any chances. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Pirate Confrontation S

Chapter 4  
  
A Pirate Confrontation Sensation!  
  
The Lieutenant had quickly left the room to rally the other troops. The King Pirate noticed that the merchant still stood standing in the same spot. Oh what insolence! The King Pirate was just about ready to kill him on the counts of treason. But alas, in order to run a successful organization, he must learn to control his anger.  
  
"You had an order citizen! Why are you defying your leader?!" demanded the Pirate King.  
  
"I...I have a question to ask you" said the shivering merchant looking down "May I query you?"  
  
"As always, anyone may question me," replied the Pirate King.  
  
The merchant's head rose slowly. He looked at the Pirate King, and grinned. And he asked in a much deeper, sinister, tone "How did you know my name was Duraldo?" he said.  
  
The Pirate King's eye's opened widely, a shocked expression came across his face, then he spoke. "It is written in out pirate prophecies. That 'a man with the name of Duraldo, shall rage war on us simply because of his own greed. According to the prophecies, you would wipeout our entire country of Grass Pirates.'" The King Pirate looked down with a dismal expression. "I never actually thought that day would happen, as the prophecies were written over ten-thousand years ago! But alas, here we are, I won't let those prophecies become a reality. I will slay you myself! Right here! DRAW!"  
  
Duraldo still stared at the King Pirate, without even so much as to blink an eye. Then proceeded to say, "I'm really tired, I just had to ride on horseback across the plains of Karana, and I rather settle this civilized. So, I offer you a deal, you give me the necklace, and I leave, no followers, no violence, and your kingdom is safe."  
  
Duraldo was lying of course, he would slay them all either way. He had finally realized what makes him want to slay the world, and that was not entirely his fault. Duraldo found slaying people to not be that exciting, no one proved to be a challenge anymore. But he found out that it was not him who wanted the bloodlust, but the Penetrator itself. The Penetrator feeds off the blood of the slain, and if it cannot feed from that, it will slowly feed off of the wielder, causing them to be weak and tired. The Penetrator suit would allow the sword to feed off of that instead of him and he could wield it with ease. Each adding artifact that he collected made it easier for him. And with all the artifacts, he could finally do what he has wanted to do for years. Destroy Santastica. To cleanse it from anyone who is not worthy, and feels that no one else is worthy.  
  
"Absolutely not!" replied the Pirate King. "You'll pry them off my corpse if you want it! Let's go!" The Pirate King pulled out a small dagger and raised his arms for combat.  
  
Likewise, Duraldo unsheathed the Penetrator from its silver case, and raised it for combat. He could already feel the sword feeding upon him slowly, but luckily a lot of blood was slain back in Mandosticaloti, so it was just a slight tingle. He raised the sword; it was almost as the sword was talking to him. It told him to dodge to the right. The King Pirate charged at Duraldo with his dagger. Duraldo was quick to move to the right and avoid the first blow and tripped the King Pirate as he charged. The King Pirate was quick to fall to the floor, but just as fast as he fell, he soon got up. And ran back towards Duraldo.  
  
The Pirate King took another swing at Duraldo, and just as always, he blocked the swing without any problem. Duraldo took a sideways swing, and hit the Pirate King with the side of the Penetrator, this knocked the pirate off his feet and slammed him into the wall. Small pieces of stone and dusts fell on top of the Pirate King. He didn't move, for the moment the King looked unconscious. Duraldo slowly approached him to deliver the coup dè grace.  
  
Duraldo stood above the King who was slumped against the wall. "You have lost, your entire country shall pay the price for messing with me!" Duraldo took the necklace right off the Pirate King, and then raised the Penetrator to the side of his head. Suddenly, Duraldo felt a sharp stinging sensation in his right shin. He looked down to see that the King had stabbed him right in the shin with his dagger. The Pirate King looked up at him and smiled, and started to laugh. Duraldo looked down again, and started laughing, and then abruptly, he swung the Penetrator across and lobbed off the head of the King.  
  
Duraldo looked out the window from the throne room and saw that the pirates were organizing their forces to prepare for him but had no clue that their precious leader had been slain. He sat down in the King's chair to take a small break, took a drink of the wine sitting next to him, and prepared himself to take on the rest of the fortress. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Fall of the Pirate Nation

Chapter 5: The Fall of the Nation of Pirates  
  
Duraldo stood up from the throne room, looked out the window, and took another  
swig from the glass of wine. He was confident that he would win, but he still  
had doubts that he could take this many fighters on at one time. Duraldo sat  
back down and started thinking of a way to kill a lot of them without having to  
get up and close. He looked around the room and noticed there was a cannon   
sticking out the east side of the room pointed out into Plains. Duraldo stood up  
and walked over to the cannon, he then turned it and faced it into the fort. He  
then looked around, saw that the archers were situated above the bridge  
connecting the two towers over the gate. Underneath this bridge stood a cluster  
of pirates with their swords in combat position.  
  
"Oh you have go to be kidding me..." said Duraldo as he aimed the cannon towards  
the bridge. "Are these guys that stupid?" Duraldo picked up a stick and slid it  
across the stone wall a few times, causing it to light a small fire on the  
stick. "Well, tally-ho." Duraldo lit the end of the cannon, and ran down the   
hall.  
  
As Duraldo reached the outside of the throne room, he heard a loud explosion,  
followed by some screams, then a collapse of concrete and rock. He looked over  
at the where the bridge once stood, it was not standing, and neither were the  
men that were above or beneath it.  
  
At that moment, the fort was in a state of chaos, the pirates seemed to be  
disorganized in their movements, that it appeared to be a swarm rather than an  
army. Duraldo headed towards what seemed to be a storage room, inside there were  
five guards, already drunk, and so he quickly made them into ten guards. Duraldo  
could hear the bell being rung across the other side of the fort as he was   
examining the room. He noticed a bow and arrow, a knife, a crate of explosives,  
and a couple of dead pirates on the floor. It only took him a second to know  
what to do, he quickly stripped the pirate of his clothing and put it on, it was  
a tad smelly with an odor of rum and whisky, and had some recent bloodstains on  
it. It was perfect. Duraldo grabbed the crate and the weapons and walked out of  
the room and headed for the central plaza where everyone was running in panic.  
  
A pirate approached Duraldo. "What are you doing? Br careful with those, we  
don't want any accidents.  
  
"I got an order from commander to places charges and be ready to detonate them  
just in case" said Duraldo.  
  
"Ahh carry on then!"  
  
Duraldo placed a line of chargers right across the middle entire fort. Strangely  
enough, it seemed the other pirates didn't care; they just stood there manning  
their posts around the dynamite. Duraldo climbed high up on the East Tower.   
Soaked a rag of cloth he found laying around, into the barrel of oil that was  
next to him. Lit another flame, and lit the rag on fire, placed it at the end of  
an arrow, and shot it directly at one of the dynamite charges. One arrow was all  
that was needed to set off the fatal chain reaction.  
  
When the dust finally settled Duraldo simply picked off any moving survivors   
with the bow until there was no movement what so ever. Duraldo hopped down the  
tower, and walked into the rubble to see what he could find. Unfortunately for  
Duraldo, anything of value was destroyed with his careless explosion.  
  
"No matter...it is all good, I will simply pillage the town south of here, what  
was it Itanzera I think. Now let's see what this necklace can do." He placed the  
necklace of piratacy around his neck, and felt a rush to his fingers. Then felt  
a cold draft, looked down to see himself completely nude. And all his clothes in   
his hand. "Hehehe clever, it appears I can take anything from anyone without  
that person noticing, even myself!"  
  
Duraldo put his clothes back on, and felt a slight burning sensation in his left  
arm, he rolled up his left sleeve to see a black line on it. "Apparently, these  
artifacts give repercussions when they are used, but this one isn't as bad as  
the Ring of Gusto" Duraldo said to himself.  
  
Duraldo set down a little mat in a building that was still standing, and laid  
down on it, it was getting dark and he wanted to rest.  
  
"Am I doing the right thing?" Duraldo asked himself, "killing these people, will  
it really fix the past that I screwed up? Listen Duraldo! There is no time for  
this depressing thinking, you must focus yourself on the ultimate goal. Now  
where could that 3rd artifact be? Maybe I should have asked that gluttonous   
excuse of a king they had –"  
  
Duraldo felt a cold, hard steel rush on his neck.  
  
"Drop your weapon now" said the voice from behind him.


	6. Chapter 6: Desired Duraldo

Chapter 6: Desired Duraldo

"Drop your weapon!" said a voice behind Duraldo, he felt a cold sharp metal poke his back "Drop it now dammit! Don't test me!"

Duraldo did as he was told, knowing that the mysterious stranger had the upper hand at the moment, and dropped his precious Penatrator. But Duraldo did not worry, as always, he came prepared, as he dropped his sword, the very instant, he reached with his other hand, pulled out his knife he had hidden in his sleeve.

The man kicked the sword away off to the left of Duraldo far from his own reach. The Penatrator emitted a faint, red glow.

"Good....good... now get on the ground." He ordered.

"Come on now, we are not animals are we not? You are truly a worthy warrior if you survived my onslaught. Now put down your sword, and lets discuss this like civilized men" proposed Duraldo. "Perhaps I may even reward your bravery. Is that not what you desire?"

"I don't trust you, shut up!" replied the man. "My only desire is to avenge my brothers!"

"Well you don't have to you know, I mean you can lob my head off right now, like some rabid dog with no honor, or we can discuss this in a more honorable fashion," asked Duraldo.

Now whether or not the man complied with Duraldo, Duraldo would make sure of one thing, that only one person would leave the fortress alive, and that person was him.

"You have slayed all of my brothers, for only one reason, for greed, you must suffer for your sins!" said the pirate.

"But how does this make me any different than you? Don't you Grass Pirates slay the innocent for greed? How are you blameless?" said Duraldo stalling to look for an opportunity to attack.

"How am I different? We Grass Pirates do not kill, we only steal from people, we leave them with their lives!" replied the pirate.

"Hah! If you say so, continue to believe your lies. You're all scum anyways" said Duraldo.

"Enough!" shouted the pirate. "Your life ends now!" the pirate raised his sword high above his head ready to take off Duraldo's head.

For the first time in a long time, Duraldo was honestly stumped on what to do, being trapped in the small room with only one entrance in or out, there wasn't enough room for him to summon the Gusto power. The pirate had already raised his sword up, and Duraldo just laid there on the ground, doing nothing. The pirate swung forward, his sword was out of reach.

"Roll left now!" a voice said. Not questioning the voice, Duraldo, without thinking, dodged to the left, and rolled right next to his sword he immediately picked up his sword, kicked himself off the wall and lunged right at the pirate. The pirate wasn't able to dodge in time and ended up with his left shoulder penetrated by the sharp blade.

The pirate got up, clenching his shoulder, and grabbed for his sword. He dived at Duraldo, who dodged to the right and kicked him in the leg. The pirate fell on the touch concrete, and dropped his sword. This stunned the pirate for a few seconds. Giving Duraldo some time to do another attack on the pirate. Duraldo lunged at the down pirate, stabbing him directly in the chest. Duraldo didn't stop shoving the sword in until he felt the ground. When he did he pulled his sword out and walked off and bowed at the worthy opponent.

As Duraldo was walking off, he felt a sharp pain in his back suddenly, thinking a bug bit him, he reached behind him, and felt something much more than a bug.

"That pirate had thrown a knife into me!" Duraldo said to himself, he left the knife in there for now as he could feel blood trickling down his back. Duraldo walked over to the wounded pirate, who was barely alive and struggling to move. As Duraldo moved closer to the pirate, the pirate took a swing at Duraldo, but was weak to even touch him.

"You can't even die with honor!" exclaimed Duraldo. "You have lost your chance to die a warriors death! Now you shall die the death of a dog!"

And with one quick swing of the Penetrator, Duraldo lobbed the pirate's head clean off his shoulders. Duraldo sighed, reached back and pulled the knife out of him, and ripped off some clothing from the pirate to stop the bleeding, he then searched the corpse for anything that could be useful to him, all he found were some gold shillings and another small knife.

Duraldo set up his camp again inside the small house, he had thrown the body into a nearby river as the least he could do for the pirate. He wondered where he was going to go next, and where the next artifact was located at but most of all, he wondered where the strange voice had come from. He didn't know who said that, or where it came from, but then he remembered he had heard the voice before, when he killed the dear a few days ago with his Gusto power.

"Perhaps the artifacts have the power to warn its user of danger?" thought Duraldo. "Could this be the power of the Powken, that have been ruled as a legend?"

He reached into his side pocket, and pulled out a region map. The next closest town, Tadon, was about 100 kilometers west of here, through the Oni Desert, where demons are said to kill all who travel through there. Duraldo had always doubted the rumor as it was really the only way to get there from this side of the desert. Perhaps a scholar there could answer his question. Duraldo gazed up at the skies, as the sun was setting, the orange glow of the sun overshadowed the demolished fortress; he closed his eyes and began to sleep.


End file.
